


Nonverbal Communication

by ArabellaTurner



Category: Billions (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Not really an AU so much as an alternate interpretation, Things Are Finally Looking Up, Winston is given the respect he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaTurner/pseuds/ArabellaTurner
Summary: As Mase Cap transforms into Mase Carbon and a new employee is brought on board, Winston suddenly finds himself faced with the threat of being fired. But just how at risk is his job really? And who exactly is this new employee?This fic is a retelling if season 5 episode 5 through Winston’s, Rian’s, and Taylor’s points of view. Based on this tumblr post https://unproduciblesmackdown.tumblr.com/post/619657302025404416/taylor-and-winstons-shared-glances-at-wendy-which
Relationships: Winston & Rian, Winston & Taylor Mason
Kudos: 9





	Nonverbal Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I’ve marked this as canon compliant for now because you can’t prove it’s not true given canon. And it would certainly be a hell of a lot better for Winnie (and most likely Taylor) than the alternative!

Rian gave the coffee shop a quick once over. It was a pretty cute looking place with mismatched mugs on display and chalkboard art on the walls. A large “Fair Trade” sign hung behind the counter as well. Overall, the vibe hardly matched with the one Rian had expected from a meeting with an Axe Cap employee.

Well, Mase Cap employee, Rian supposed. She wasn’t really sure what the difference was since the two companies worked together, but the invitation was mysterious enough that Rian found herself willingly agreeing to meet.

She scanned the booths for a second before a young person wearing a button down and a vest waved her over. “Taylor?” Rian asked as she approached the table. “Pleasure to meet you,” the other person confirmed with an outstretched hand. “You must be Rian,” they affirmed as the pair shook hands. “Come, have a seat.”

“I assume you want to know the details of why I asked to meet with you,” Taylor continued once Rian sat down. Rian offered up a small smile. “I see we’re cutting right to the chase,” she noted. Taylor nodded. “I see no point in needless pleasantries that will only increase your suspense.”

Rian took Taylor in for a moment. Apart from their air of professionalism, nothing about Taylor really suggested Axe Cap. “As you already know,” Taylor began, “Taylor Mason Capital is looking to hire some new employees as we take on a new venture.” Rian nodded her head in confirmation. That much she was already aware of.

“I have heard great things about you, Rian,” Taylor explained. “The sort of things that are exactly what I’m looking for in a new hire.” Rian raised an eyebrow at Taylor. “You are aware that I’ve already turned down a position at Axe Capital once before, right?” 

Taylor smiled in confirmation. “That was the first thing I liked about you,” they stated, a glimmer of excitement in their eyes. “Oh?” Rian asked, intrigued. “But before we continue with this discussion, I do need to ask how good your acting is,” Taylor admitted.

“Well I managed to fool Axe into thinking he had a chance at hiring me,” Rian replied. Taylor’s lips twitched in amusement and satisfaction. “Then I guess the next step is to talk algorithms. I’ve heard you have some clever ideas.”

—————

When Taylor asked him to come to their office for a meeting, Winston honestly thought it was to talk about stock in the new company. With his recent successes, and more importantly, loyalty, Winston felt pretty confident in his spot in Mase Carbon. 

So it was to his great shock and betrayal that Winston found himself a spectator to a discussion about his possible termination. Did Taylor really feel that he should be let go? Did they really not see his worth? 

It took all of Winston’s willpower not to completely snap at the pair so casually discussing him as though he wasn’t even there. And even then, he still found himself countering their claims. This was absolutely ridiculous! Did Taylor really care so little for him that they would refuse him basic courtesy in such an important meeting?

Winston was in the process of gearing up to fight back when he felt Taylor’s eyes lock steadily onto him. “Sell us on what you alone add to this particular kind of investing,” they told him, their eyes quickly shifting towards Wendy for just a moment before locking back onto Winston like nothing had happened.

And perhaps nothing had happened, but Winston knew Taylor and could read their signals fairly well. “Back to you soon,” he replied before quickly exiting the room. 

Winston stood for a moment when he got back to his desk, waiting for his heart rate to return to normal. “Something only you could do,” Winston thought to himself. What was something only he could do? He was pretty sure that Taylor wasn’t asking about his quantitative skills, although he would probably prepare some work for that just in case, but it seemed far more likely that they were asking something else of him. Something more important.

—————

Taylor was certainly quite impressed with Rian’s acting skills. They had already assessed her pretty thoroughly during the real interview, but now Rian was really shining now. And Wendy was clearly none the wiser.

Taylor supposed they couldn’t be completely sure that Wendy was actually going to betray them again, but they honestly couldn’t see any reason to trust her. And the attempts to push out and replace Winston did nothing to increase that level of trust.

Now Taylor did understand that Winston wasn’t exactly what came to mind when you though environmentally friendly, do-good companies, but he was a skilled mathematician who had proved himself time and time again. And he was solidly loyal to Mase Cap. Unlike Mafee who had Axe Cap friends or Lauren or was technically also working for Axe Cap directly now, Winston had no ties to anyone but Taylor. And Taylor would be a fool if they didn’t see how differently he was being treated.

But Taylor was not about to take any of this lying down. Any decision they made had risks, but these risks were carefully calculated. 

—————

Social interactions were not an area where Winston placed a lot of stock in his abilities. He knew that he wasn’t always the best when it came to conveying his thoughts and feelings, but it was pretty clear that Taylor was counting on him to deliver a message.

Wendy was coming for Taylor’s employees and trying to isolate them. It was the only logical explanation for Taylor’s behavior and signals during the meeting. He was clearly the first one Wendy was after, but Winston highly doubted he would be the last. Especially after Rian showed up.

Not that he really had anything against Rian herself, but any potential employee hand panicked by Wendy was no friend of his. And Winston needed Mafee and Lauren to see that too.

—————

As Rian left Mase Carbon with a job offer in hand, she made note of the two Mase Cap loyalist employees watching her. One of them was nice, or perhaps unconcerned, enough to actually introduce himself, but the other simply glared. It was clear that Taylor’s theory that their employees would be pushed out was already in motion.

—————

“Meaning less room for Taylor’s people and more room for Wendy’s!” Winston protested, but Mafee didn’t seem to believe him. “It’s a conspiracy,” he tried to argue, but Mafee cut him off dismissively. “A conspiracy? Sure. Start a subreddit. It will go great with the Stevie Wonder can see truthers,” Mafee snarked. 

Winston scowled in annoyance. He clearly needed to end this conversation and try again once Mafee had calmed down. “Hey! They have a point!” Winston argued. “Have you ever seen them...” Winston trailed off once Mafee took the bait. “Whatever, you seem awfully comfortable for a guy who knows first hand what Wendy Rhodes is capable of doing,” Winston countered one last time before letting Mafee return to his desk. At least maybe the seeds of doubt we’re now sewn. Winston just hoped Mafee didn’t bring the Stevie Wonder thing up to anybody else.

—————

Taylor felt bad about lying to Lauren. They certainly weren’t doing it due to a lack of trust. Taylor knew that Lauren genuinely cared about their well being and just wanted the best for them. But that was why they couldn’t tell her.

Forty percent was insane and Taylor knew it, but they were immensely grateful to Lauren for going along with it. They knew it was a lot to ask of her to trust them blindly, but they just couldn’t see Lauren agreeing if they knew the full plan . But the risk was calculated and Taylor was not about to lose.

Now if only they could sell Wendy on Winston. It was honestly starting to get ridiculous. Not that offloading their old investments was the most impressive action, but it was still intelligent and highly useful. Yet Wendy’s mind was clearly still made up. Without some irrefutable reason why Winston should stay, Wendy was never going to change her position.

Taylor’s eyes shifted over to Rian’s for a moment. They didn’t yet have the same level of nonverbal communication with Rian that they did with Winston, but Rian knew to be on the lookout for a sign, so hopefully it would do.

And sure enough, Rian came back with the kill. Other than a minor twitch of their brow, Taylor forced themself to keep their face neutral as they turned to Wendy to await a response. But the second Wendy conceded to Winston’s necessity, Taylor was welcoming him back on board.

Relief coursed through Taylor’s veins as the first steps of their plan set into motion. Things were still clearly not perfect, as evident by the conversation between Wendy and Winston behind them, but everything was starting to shift into place. 

—————

Winston wandered a little aimlessly around the snack table for a few minutes, feeling incredibly out of place. His job was secure now, but he was starting to have doubts about Taylor’s signals to him. What if it had all been in his head and Taylor really did want to fire him? If Wendy’s new hire hadn’t spoken up for him, would he even still be here?

Winston shook his head to force the thoughts away. He glanced briefly over at the alcohol selection before turning away. With his mind in a more negative place, it was maybe not the best idea to take in any alcohol. 

He was not, however, going to spend the entire party standing around by himself. Spotting Mafee and Rian happily chatting, Winston squared his shoulders and made his way over to join them.

It still felt like fraternizing with the enemy every time he spoke to Rian, but what could he do about that? Either he was still valued and he just needed to wait things out, or he really was on thin ice and had no grounds to defend himself.

Either way, Winston eventually found himself fall into light conversation with the others. “I think it’s bad luck to be empty handed for the toast,” Mafee continued the conversation with a pointed look at Winston’s drink-less state.

“Luck?” Rian asked. “There’s probability, plausibility, and actuality. Luck is superstition. Luck is lazy math,” she said, turning to face Winston. And just like that, all of Winston’s doubts melted away and he felt his face burst into a grin.

“That’s what I always say!” he said excitedly. Because it was something he had said. Something he had said to Taylor. And if Rian was saying it to him now, well, he supposed he didn’t have to wonder if it was luck that saved his job after all.

“Maybe we should...” Winston began before Rian cut him off. “Don’t press,” she warned. “Right,” Winston replied, wiping the smile temporarily off his face. But as soon as he looked away, it came back full force. Rian was on his side. And more importantly, Taylor was on his side. Even if for now he couldn’t act like it, everything was going to be okay. 

And so as Winston raised his plate to toast, a wave of excitement rolled through him. Taylor was planning something big and he was a part of it. Whatever happened next, Winston was ready to face it head on.


End file.
